The invention is based on a priority application PCT/IB2007/003721 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a method of controlling a video conference, a video conference server and a computer program product for executing said method.
DE 199 63 102 A1 describes a visual telephone device which comprises a telephone device for sending and receiving audio and video data, a displaying device, a picture recording device, a microphone device, and localisation means. The localisation means determine the spatial position of the microphone held by a calling person. The determined data are used to arrange the picture recording device in such a way that the calling person's head is captured. Then the picture data of the calling person are sent together with the voice data to the other calling person. Picture data received from the other calling person are displayed on the displaying device, favourably a television set. The advantage of this device with regard to prior art visual telephone devices is that the calling person is not required to remain at a fixed position.
Currently, if there are many participants in a videoconference, the video display features the speaker and/or a set of smaller windows with all the other participants. As the windows are small (due to the fact that there are many participants in the video conference), it is difficult to assess the reactions of people who are stakeholders of the current topic being addressed. During a public TV conference, several cameramen can specifically focus on people who deal with the subject being currently addressed. The cameramen are being told who to display by a director.